There is Just something abou YOU
by lil qt wanna b Lily
Summary: Lily and James.. how they get together.. what kind of charms James has on Lils. How James is the only Potter, how Peter becomes a death eater and much more.. pleaase read and review
1. A Brother Talk

There is Just something about you

Disclaimer: I don't not own Harry Potter or and Of its Characters. No matter how much I wish, I know this cannot come true.

Chapter One: A Brother Talk

James sat in his room reading his Quidditch magazine. He was debating over which broom to get, either a new Clean Sweep or a Nimbus 1050. "I think I'll go for the Nimbus 1050." said James to himself.

With a knock, his mum came through the door, "James honey, are you ready? We need to go to Diagon Ally to get your supplies! I don't have all day… and remember, we have that party to go to tonight."

"What party mum?… O not that pure blood social again, you know I hate it there with an ongoing passion!"

"Lucky for you James, its not a pure blood social… its Dumbledore's surprise party."

"Thank Merlin!!… Wait.. Mum does that mean there were be Hogwarts students there?"

"I imagine only the students from respectable families and the Head Boy and Girl for this year along with all of the prefects."

"O Good that means Remus and Lily will be there." he said grinning while plotting ideas in his head.

"Lily?" Mrs. Potter asked skeptically "Now who is that? Iv heard you and Sirius mention her around in your conversations but I don't imagine that Iv ever had the pleasure of meeting her before."

"Ahh shez just a friend mum. I don't think you have ever met her, actually shez muggle born." James reluctantly said. He could feel his face growing hot. He didn't mean to mention Lily out loud, especially to his mum. He knew he would never hear the end of it from her now. She was just like one of those mothers, the type that were really interested in the love life of their siblings and they would do anything to pry into the child's affairs.

Mrs. Potter was a unique mother. The wizard society held great respect for her and Mr. Potter. Not only were they one of the most finest pure blood families in wizard history, but they were also very accepting and humane. Now you as the reader might be wondering, what's so good about these people? Well there is a lot of good about these people. At this age, there was a dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort who was rising and creating a gang of so called "death eaters." They were after muggles and muggle borns. They believed that the ultimate leaders/ race were pure blooded wizards only. And in order to keep their society clean of so called "filth", they decided to get ride of all "mudbloods."

At a time like this, a particular boy, none other than Sirius Black himself, left his family because he, like the Potters, didn't believe in Voldemort's ways. And unfortunately, the Blacks had been a well known dark wizard family. Being abandoned by his family for being accepted in the house of Griffindor in his first year, Sirius Black didn't have a family to go to. Naturally, the Potters being the good natured people they were, quickly to action to adopt Sirius into their family. Now not only was he James' best friend, he was also his brother. James knew that one day if he wasn't present in the world, Sirius would always be there to take care of his family.

James and Sirius shared a bond, far beyond friendship and brotherhood. A bond that couldn't be described with any words by anyone, even the Greatest wizard of all time, Albus Dumbledore. This bond that James and Sirius shared was based on an understanding that came from the heart. Not even they could describe what it was.

"O, ok." said Mrs. Potter. For some reason, she wanted to meet this lovely young lady. Especially after she noticed the look of embarrassment on her son's face. "There has got to be something special about her" she thought. "O James, have you seen Sirius by the way?"

"Ahh Mum! How long have you known Sirius?… o wait lemmi rephrase that. How long has Sirius been your son? Don't you think you should have ought to at least attempted checking in the kitchen first?"

"O Jamie! You have such a sense of humor… leave my siripooh alone!" She said. "O Merlin, why didn't I think of that? This boy is getting way to fond of food that it makes me worry!"

"Don't worry mum… Sirius knows more than just food. Nothing can come in between his 3 favorite subjects: Quidditch, Girls, and of course the most obvious, FOOD! Its just his natural talent to consume abnormal amounts of food and not even have GAS.. Now that's my cue to start worrying."

"James! That was absolutely uncalled for!… I'll go check on him.. But do get ready and do it fast and clean your room! My my look at all this mess? I worry that your wife might not like sleeping in the same bed with you… but anyway, we still need to pick out robes for you and Sirius for the party tonight." With that done and said, Mr. Potter closed the door to James' room and left James back to his thoughts…

"Ok." James sighed. He propped his feet on his desk and leaned back in his chair putting his hands on the back of his head to prop it up. He closed his eyes and started dreaming again. "Lily" He sighed, "Lily." "This has got to be my year, I need to take this level of friendship to its highest peak," he thought to himself.

All of the sudden…

"Ahh!" With a thump, James fell on the floor with Sirius sitting right on top of him flashing his charming smile, the one that made the hearts of practically every girl in Hogwarts melt. "Blood hell Padfoot! What the hell is wrong with you? You fucking broke my castle in the air!!"

"Aww Im so sorry Prongs" Sirius said unsympathetically. Why are you using such arrogant words? Please don't tell me you are picking up these lines from that one book? What was it called?" He asked walking over to James' desk picking up a book. "O ya… Little Women by Louisiana May Alcott. Wasn't this the one Lily was reading by the fire last year when she nearly screamed your head off? O well, I see by the look on your face that you don't want to be reminded of that day. But I pray, do tell me, did this "castle" of yours happen to be based on my dear future sister- in- law Lily Evans?" He asked grinning.

"Padfoot! You make me wanna puke! Why don't you go suck a tit.. O wait I forgot, Serena isn't here!"

"O Prongs, you just did not go there lover boy. And one thing, Padfoot doesn't have crushes on girls, girls have crushes on Padfoot.

"Ahuh yea sure… Right whatever you say prongs.. Lets see who does this.. (James Mocking Sirius) "O hey Serena.. Wow don't you look gorgeous today? You know you want to hit it on with me tonight. Cassandra, you are the only one I ever want to be with. Or how about Krystal, you have the prettiest eyes in the world, they just make my insides melt. Now this one Padfoot, is my favorite: Julie, last night I kept thinking and thinking and I realized that I don't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone but you because sweetheart… therez something about you… just the way you move, the way you move me" "Yea Sirius way to steal John Mayer's song and use it as one of your pick up lines." said James mimicking him. "So you have no right to call me lover boy because if Im one, I don't knoe what in the world you are. For Merlin's sake, half the nights I don't even get any sleep because I keep hearing your fantasies over Serena. I mean. come on Padfoot, it's a known fact that men like to masturbate but font you think you do it way too much? O wait, it must be because you cant seem to get the real thing from her!" James said laughing hysterically.

"ok ok.. You caught me now. Come on lets go get ready… I can hear mum screaming her head off. We should have been down there 10 minutes ago. But James, mark my words, Serena is going to be mine by the end of 7th year."

"Good luck with that Sirius. You have exactly 2 years to get her… for man… she'll be at the party tonight, start now and win her over!!"

"But mate, you aren't slipping that easily. You have to get Lily by 7th year as well. There is no way I'm going to suffer all that to get my crush and you get off that easily. Promises made alright?"

"Yea whatever… except for the fact that my goal is going to take me longer to achieve considering the fact that she despises me… but we'll work on it and help each other out. After all, what are friends for?"

James and Sirius head downstairs with Mrs. Potter to Diagon Ally.

Next Chapter Sister talk between Lily and Serena

Authors note: Guys please review. If you review then I'll be motivated to write. O and by the way, I need at least 5 reviews before I update. Please. O, and I'm kindda slow so this might take a while.. So sorry but please bear with me and I know you wont be disappointed. You know you love me… Lily Qt Wanna B Lily mwahz xoxox

PS. The chapters will be dedicated to my first reviewer of the previous chapter


	2. A sisters Chat

Disclaimer: I don't not own the characters of Harry Potter, even though I wish and pray with all my might, I knoe I never well… how unfortunate.

Thanx to all my reviewers!! So happy I got 4 reviews in 10 hours!!! Hence, I will dedicate this chapter to all of them!

Linker thanx for reviewing!! U were my first!!

OneMomentInTime Omg Im overwhelmed!!

Tanya J Potter I hope this turns out as well as I plan. But hey I decided to dedicate this chapter to you as well because Im soo happi

LuvHarryPotter712 Yea this is summer before 6th year but its almost time for the new school year! O and I love Sirius' character always because he reminds me of a lot of my guy friends.

Special dedication to Jason!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2 A Sister's Chat

1-2, 1-2-3. 3-4, 3-4-5. 1-2, 1-2-3.… rang Lily's alarm clock. It was the most annoying clock ever invented. And of course, it was presented to Lily by none other than Petuna. O Merlin she was such a bitch. Almost as arrogant as James Potter, well atleast in Lily's opinion. But she would choose to live with James Potter any day over her sister even though she couldn't even imagine how much she despised him. That would only leave one to think of how she felt about Petuna. …3-4. 3-4-5.

"Augh Lily." screamed Serena. "Please shut that clock off." She said throwing the cover on her head to keep the noise away.

"Serena," Lily said sleepyly, "You are sooo much closer to it, for crying out loud its on your side of the bed you lazy bum!!"

"Augh FINE! Well since Im up, I might just create a racket and make you get up as well. After all, I am the Guest at Your house."

"Ok ok… lets get up anyway… its 9:30 anyway and we promised Maria that we'd meet her at the Diagon Ally at 11."

"Yea ok… I need to go shopping badly. I don't have anything to wear at Dumbledore's party tonight. You reckon Sirius will be there?"

"Yea… probably. Damn, that means Potter is going to be there. O well, I'll just have to avoid him hoping he doesn't ask me out again."

"O Lils, give it a rest. The whole school knows how crazy he is about you… yea he goes around snogging air headed girls because he cant have ou, but trust me, from what Sirius says, hez saving the shagging part for… all for you baby. I mean, he IS a GUY. Poor boy needs some type of romance in his life since his love refuses to event have a civil conversation with him."

"Serena, shut up! Since when have you known Potters true feelings? I never knew he confided in you."

"Lily, James does happen to be one of my best GUY friends, and for you information, Im not the only one that knows this, the whole friggin school does… its just that you are as blind as Peter. Three- fourths of the time he doesn't even know what the hell is going on with him."

"Don't compare me to that rat. I swear, he must have been a rat in his last life… must have had to have done some pretty damn good Karma to have been born as a human for this life. And as for Potter, he'd be ok if he just stopped picking on others and winking at every other girl he saw… o and even better if he stopped being so self centered all the time. My reslotution for this year is not to be a bitch to anyone, o and yes that includes Potter. Actually, Iv sort of gained some respect for him after what he did for Snape, you know, saving his life and all. I think I might let him off easy."

"That's great Lils. Now maybe you will see what I see in him. He and his family are the nicest people you will ever meet… trust me I know, after all they did for me, and even Sirius, what they did for him, no one will ever understand what that family has done. No one." Serena said with a sad glint in her eyes.

* * *

Flash Back end of forth year

"Hey Rena," Sirius said lovingly. "Hey Siri," said Serena just as lovingly. "Lets go down to the great hall for breakfast babe." "Ok."

Great Hall

Sirius and Serena came in walking through the doors of the great hall. Little did Serena know that Sirius had already been there when there was an owl post dropped at he table by one of the school owls for Serena. Since Serena was Sirius' love, he assumed it would be ok for him to read the letter and little did he know what was written in the piece of paper that would change his love's life forever.

"Dearest most hated granddaughter Serena,

I am pleased to inform you that your freak of a mother and her even more freak of a husband have been killed. Since I am your only relative, besides your sister, it was my duty to inform you that your parents are dead. Your grandfather, I and as well as you angelic sister have decided that we shall never keep in contact with you especially since our worlds are so differed. Your freak show world and our "normal" world… so please never write or speak to us again, as far as I am concerned, you have no one left in this world to call your own."

Hate you always

Your one and only grandmother

Serena's parents had both been muggle borns. Her dad never had a family, and as far as her mother was concerned, as you saw already, her family had disowned her because she wasn't normal. Serena had only one sibling, her sister who turned out to be a muggle born so grandparents showered her with love and made her despise her family. Merlin, such asshole her relatives were.

"Damn… Prongs, Lils, read this… I'm gonna go have to get Serena, I don't think she'll handle this very well and I want her to know that I'm here for her." said Sirius handing the letter to James with that he left. To get Serena…

"Hey Rena," Sirius said lovingly. "Hey Siri," said Serena just as lovingly. "Lets go down to the great hall for breakfast babe." "Ok."

Unfortunately, Serena did not see the sadness in Sirius' eyes. Sirius knew that he was going to be the only one to understand what Serena was going to go through, after all he'd been kicked out of his family for not associating with the right kind. Before they walked into the great hall, Sirius stopped her. At fisrt, Serena thought Sirius was going to ask her out again, like he usually did once a month at the same spot but instead, he said something else:

"Rena, I have to tell you something…," he sighed wondering how he could break the news to her. "Rena, if you choose not to believe me, then don't but something has happened, and I don't know how to break this to you. Rena, you parents are dead and your family has disowned you." he said quietly.

"WHAT?!?" she cried, "Sirius what are you talking about?"

"This," Lily said handing her the paper. Tears streamed down her face while she read it, when she finished she sent out a huge wail echoing throughout Hogwarts cring herself sick on Sirius' shoulder.

"I- I have no family Sirius. No one loves me anymore/" She sobbed, "No one loves me anymore."

Finally, James spoke up, "You do to have a family," he said. "You are my sister which makes my parents your parents. So please, don't say you don't have a family." he said giving her a soft brotherly hug and kiss on her cheek.

"Yea," spoke Sirius, "and what is this that no one loves you anymore? I do! I love you Serena… you are my life." he said quietly. Serena, however, did not hear his last sentence. Lily was too captivated by what was going on, especially by Potters words. All she could do was hold her best friend in her arms and tell her she was there for her.

That summer was the summer Serena went to James' house and was showered with love by the Potters, exactly how a girl would wish to live and from then on, James was the person who she always looked up to… her brother, her loving brother.

* * *

Back to reality

"Ok Serena, Im really going to give him a chance this year." Lily said wiping the tear from Serena's eye.

"Thanx Lils." Serena said quietly with a gentle smile.

Both girls got ready in an hour for their shopping spree and meeting with Maria and flooed over to Diagon Ally.

* * *

Sorry so short… it was just an introduction to Lils and Serena. Read and review.. O and Im not posting till I have atleast 15 reviews!!


	3. Reunion

* * *

Disclaimer: You know as well as I do that I don't own this HP production.. What a pity.

Chapter 3: Reunion, Memories, and Par-tay

Dedicated to: Secret Lily -- Thanx for the reviews à Everyone go read her story!!

Special Notes:

1) Eva: Umm… Lily does not forgive James… or shez not friends with him… shez just saying that she will try to tolerate him and be civil to him… she doesn't like him… sorry to confuse you.. Hope u like this chapter

2) Star: James is not related to Serena thru blood but after her parents died, James didn't want her to feel like she didn't have any family so he made Serena a sister and his parents adopted her… just like what happened with Sirius.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to confuse you either

3) Anyone!: I know I'm not a great writer so if at anytime you seem confused, just leave me a note and Il answer it for you thanx mwahz urz one n only lil qt wanna b lily

Happy Jason?

* * *

Lily and Serena stepped out on the streets of Diagon Alley. It was 10:45 and they had a date with Maria at 11 at a new restaurant called La Fiesta. It had become a new obsession in the wizard world, eating Mexican food… everyone loved it and you could always see almost anybody that was a somebody there. The girls walked in and as the waiter for a table for 3, and just as they were asking, Maria came up quickly and said a table of 6.

"A table of 6?" thought Lily. Serena must have been thinking the same because she gave Lily a skeptical look.

"Sorry guys, I forgot to tell you, Remus, Sirius, and James are coming too," said Maria.

"O yeay!," Serena said. "they are coming? God I haven't seen them for such a long time!"

"Yea, well considering the fact that Remus is my boyfriend, I would naturally invite him to lunch and then therez always his best friends James and Sirius… sorry Lils I know you don't really want to see James." Maria said sympathetically.

When Maria had mentioned James, the color on her face had drained. Yea she did promise to be nice to James but she wasn't expecting it to come so fast. She just thought that it would be practice before Hogwarts.

"O come on Lils," Serena whined, "hez not that bad, why don't you just give up? Didn't you promise me that you'd give him a chance?"

"Yea well I'm sorry, I just didn't expect it so fast… O well."

"Come on," Maria said breaking the conversation. She really didn't want to hear Lily complain about James. "Lets go sit down and order our food."

* * *

As they went to sit down, James and Sirius stepped into Diagon Alley. They had told Remus that they'd meet him at that new Mexican restaurant. Remus had said something about having a surprise for Sirius and James and along they had wondered what it was. Just as they stepped into the restaurant, Remus came up behind them.

"Prongs, Padfoot!! How nice too see you guys. Man I missed you so much last month… it was so hard to be there without you guys."

"I'm so sorry Moony that Sirius and I couldn't make it. My mum wouldn't let us out the house because it wasn't safe."

"Yea its alright Prongs. Merlin, there have been so many attacks this summer that its unbelievable. I'm starting to worry about Peter. Hez been avoiding us all summer. Do you think his parents got to him?"

"I hope not." said Sirius angrily. "However I do feel as if he is changing… I don't know if you guys noticed the last couple of months of school but he was so against us pranking Slytherins like they were his friends or something. Sometimes man, I worry about that kid. I hope he doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

"O come on Padfoot… don't be so unrealistic." said James because for some reason he felt as if Peter would never betray him. Yea his parents we muggle haters like the Blacks and they also highly supported Voldemort but they didn't disown Peter like Sirius had gotten disowned. But still, Sirius felt that something was wrong but he didn't want to think what wasn't even real.

"Lets go sit down" said Remus trying to forget about Peter. "Maria saved us a seat he said. Sirius was getting really impatient about his surprise.

"Moony, what is our surprise?"

"O just you know, my two dear future sister in-laws Lily and Serena." he said grinning. One should have seen the expressions on the faces of James and Sirius… the looked like they had just been struck by cupid all over again… you could already vision the drool coming out of the sides of their mouths. "O knock it off you two," Remus said. "they are just girls."

"Yea, they are just girls," said James nodding his head. "they are hot girls."

"Alright are you guys gonna sit here and drool or do you want to see them?" Remus asked irritated.

But before James could say a thing… Sirius started walking… he was excited to see his girl.

* * *

"Umm I think Ill take a bean burrito and 2 tacos with a side order of beans and rice." said Lily

"And Ill go with the same thing as Lils here" said Serena.

"And you miss?" the waiter asked Maria.

"I think Ill go for the taco salad with an enchilada please."

Just as the girls finished ordering what they wanted, Sirius, James, and Remus came to the table. Remus sat between Lily and Maria, Sirius sat between Maria and Serena, and James sat between Lily and Serena. Just as James sat down next to Lily, he automatically started ruffling his hair and Lily took one glance at him and rolled her eyes.

"I guess hez never going to change," she thought. "O Merlin, what did I get myself into… being nice isn't hard… but being nice to Potter is going to be a challenge… even worse than transfiguration."

When the guys sat down, the waiter asked if they would like anything and so the guys ordered.

"Ill take 3 Mexican pizzas, 1 taco salad, 4 tacos, and 5 chalupas with a side order of rice and beans." said James, "I'm not very hungry today." "Right," muttered the waiter while Lily just stared at him in awe… the amount of food James was ordering would last her for a whole 5 days and James wasn't even hungry… she wondered how much he consumed when he was actually hungry. However, what really amazed her was when Sirius ordered.

"I'm not really hungry either, I just ate the whole damn refrigerator at home he said.. But I guess Il take something for a snack. Um Id like 2 tacos salads, 5 bean burritos, Mexican rice, 1 Mexican pizza, 3 chalupas, 4 gordidas, and 2 chicken quesadias. Ahh that's all I guess."

Lily was just to struck to even say something… she was just staring at Sirius like shed never stared at someone before. To her surprise, Serena's expressions never changed… but then she remembered that shed been adopted by the potters so she was use to this. As if she expected an enormous appetite from Remus, she looked in his direction to see how much he ordered.

"I think Ill take a taco salad and 2 tacos please." he said politely.

"Wow," thought Lily, "at least one of them turns out to be normal."

"Anything to drink?" the waiter asked. "Butter beer," they all replied in unison. With the order taken, the waiter went to prepare the food for the party.

* * *

At the table while waiting for their food.

James looked at Lily and smiled, "Wow she's gotten so beautiful." he thought… he apparently didn't notice that he was staring at her and so when Lily met his gaze, he blushed and looked the other way at Serena. "Serena, my darling sister." he said giving her a soft peck on the cheek. "How are you… look at you… you've grown so pretty in the last 2 months!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks Jamie! You are so sweet, I don't know what I didn't to get an adorable brother like you." she said giving him a peck on his check back. Sirius gave James a dirty look that said, "back off James… shez mine!" and all James did was grin at Sirius.

"Right," Lily exclaimed, "James sweet and adorable?… pahlease (please)" she said sarcastically.

"That's right," said James giving Lily the grin that made the knees of ever girl at Hogwarts melt… well with an exception of a few like Lily, Maria, and Serena.

"Yea, " she said with feisty tone, "and I'm Merlin reincarnated"

"Really?" James said keeping up with the joke… "Nice to meet you Merlin… I am very fond of your work!!"

!!!! A/N: I read that somewhere and thought that was the best line ever.. I don't know who used it.. But if the owner sees it… I hope you don't mind. I fully acknowledge that I don't own that line**!!!!!**

"Haha James. You think you are really funny don't you?" "Hey what can I say, its part of my charm." "Yea," said Lily rolling her eyes, "Too bad this doesn't seem to charm me." "Well then Lily dear, you are just gonna have to take it lightly then. Watch, I promise you, by the end of our Hogwarts career, you will be mine… all mine." "Yea, and that will happen when my father becomes Prime Minister of Great Britain." "You just wait and see Lily dear, you just wait and see. The Potter charm never fails, NEVER!" James said to Lily winking at her.

So most of the time, while everyone was waiting for their food, and waiting for Lily to stop biting James' head off, the two couples started their own conversation.

* * *

****

Remus and Maria

"Hey Ria." Remus said softly pecking his girlfriend on the cheek. "How have you been? I just saw you Monday but it feels like ages since Iv seen you! How can this happen?"

"Well Remy," said Maria in a seductive way, "That's what happens when passionate couples like us are in love." she said with a twinkle in her eye moving closer to Remus with every word she spoke. As if without warning, Maria leapt onto Remus's lap and started kissing him passionately. However, unlike the other customers, their friends didn't notice that this couple was snogging senselessly in front of the whole wizard world because some of them, like lily and James, were too busy biting each other's heads off and Sirius and Serena were too engrossed in a important conversation amongst them.

* * *

****

Sirius and Serena

"Hey Rena." Sirius said in a heart felt tone. "How was your summer?"

"Umm it was good," Serena said rather uncomfortably. Last year, at the end of the term, Sirius had said something to her that replayed in her mind over and over again. This something had changed her life forever. He had taken her to his favorite broom closet and told her that he loved her. And unlike the real Sirius, all he did was give her a soft peck on the cheek and told her to sleep on it… he told her that she didn't have to answer right away, and for that she was glad. And sleeping on it, she did. She spent the summer at Lily's house away form Sirius to see if she felt the same way about him… and to her surprise, she did. Every week, Sunday Post, she would look forward for the letter from Sirius where he told her everything going on in his life… but never did he once pressure her to say something back. He felt that she needed time… and the summer had really proved that she liked him. Every time she wasn't busy doing something, her mind would waver to Sirius. She would think of all the warm conversations she had with Sirius and it would make her warm all over. But now, she was scared. What if he didn't feel the same way about her any more?

Sirius was staring at Serena and he noticed that her eyes were in a deep thought and they looked worried, sad, and confused at the same time.

"Serena," he spoke, "What's wrong sweetie?" "O Siri," she said with a sad smile and a tear trickling down her face, "I was just thinking about what you said to me last year and now that I reflect on it… I… I… I realize that I missed you so much and all summer all I could do was think bout you and how much I wanted to be with you!" "O sweetie, that is the greatest news Iv heard since Merlin knows!" he said pulling her into a tight hug. "But Siri," she said a little confused pushing him away, "I just don't think that I'm ready for a relationship right now… I mean, this could just be passion or lust… cant we just give it time? And I promise, Ill tell you when I'm ready." "Ok… that's… that's… that's fine." Sirius said a little discouraged… but hey at least she was falling for him and that's all that matters.

* * *

A few minutes later, the talking, fighting, and snogging stopped because the food had arrived. And the party was busy pigging out laughing and giggling. Somehow the their conversation turned into the first day everyone had met everyone else. Everyone laughed out loud saying it was an experience that they would never forget. It so happened that James, Sirius, and Remus had arrived together at platform 9 ¾ and James had "accidentally" ran into some pretty red headed girl. And this red headed girl happened to be none other than Lily Evans who had happened to be talking to two girls she had just met, Serena and Maria. James, being the bloke he was, didn't even apologize to Lily when he knocked her down and he let on walking.

"HEY! EXCUSE ME MISTER!!," Lily shouted in rage, "Don't you thing YOU should be apologizing?

"Ahh not that I know of," replied James cockily. "And by way miss who would you be?"

"Shut up arsehole and get out of my face!" and when he left, she muttered, "Stupid Prick."

And so that's how all of them had bumped in and before it was noticed, all of them every friends with each other, well at least with the exception of Lily n James. Lily always hated but James didn't. He liked her from the first moment he saw her… but come on, he was a guy! He had to keep up his tuff GUY image so he acted like he didn't like lily too.

Remembering that… they all laughed so hard. Before they knew it… they had to go because it was time for the party.


	4. Sorry

**Authors Note: **hey guys!! Everyone who reviews, thanks for them!! I feel really bad doing this but I have to.. I'm sorry but I wont be updating till after June 9th… its not that I have witters block or anything.. But I really need to concentrate on my studies and I have exams too.. I'm so sorry and I Hope you understand!!!


End file.
